


Fooled around and fell in love

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby's first words, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, F/M, Family, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Memories, Slow Dancing, Stars, Travel, True Love, True Love's Kiss, stars on the beach, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Peter and Gamora leave Benatar for three days to celebrate their wedding anniversary. But despite the worry of spending three days away from their son of a few months, they couldn't imagine that it would be three of the happiest days of their lives.





	Fooled around and fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel and James Gunn.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *The chapter fanart belongs to the Fennethianel. “You weren’t just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky.” That beautiful sentense was along with the image.
> 
> *This story was suggested by JCD.

                Drax, Mantis, Groot and Rock were laughing with little Kevin babbling random things trying to utter his first words. It was impossible to understand anything at all, and the boy was laughing with them.

                “I am Groot,” the teenager spoke smiling.

                “Mas eles tomaram muito isso a semana toda, eles só ficarão fora por três dias, não deve ser possível perder nada,” respondeu Rock.

                “We could record if he speaks the first word while Quill and Gamora aren't at home,” Drax said referring to Benatar as he held Kevin seated on his lap.

                “But we’ve already recorded some things and he hasn’t said anything concrete until now.”

                “Mantis is right, we’d have hours of useless recording.”

                “It's not useless,” Drax said, laughing again and being joined by Kevin.

                The boy was accepting his parents' absence, at least in those early hours. He had already been without them a few times while they were working or busy, but for the first time it would be three days.

******

                Peter hugged her in the back as the soft notes of one of the zune's new songs flooded the hotel bedroom. She was looking at the beautiful full moon through the large balcony window, the bedroom lights were off and the moment seemed perfect. She felt her husband kiss her neck and reached out to stroke his ginger hair.

                “I feel like... The most beautiful woman in the universe is a little tense,” he said in that tone that mixed fun with worry. “You weren’t like that on our honeymoon.”

                Gamora laughed.

                “On our honeymoon we didn't have a baby miles away with four uncles taking care of him,” she said, turning in his arms to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

                Peter pulled her closer by the waist and stared at her.

                “You know he's fine with any of us.”

                “I know. Our family doesn’t worry me, I'm worried about how he’ll react to this.”

                “Kevin's going to be fine. He's the most smiling and happy baby I've ever seen, he's neither fearful nor boring. Believe me, it's a miracle we didn't get up more than three times during the night. And soon he'll be a year, people say that when they complete a year they can sleep longer. Our boy's gonna be fine.”

                “Mantis said that she'll sing and tell stories to him every night, and Drax promised to take care of him as he would take care of Kamaria.”

                “Saw? He'll be fine,” Peter smiled. “Groot promised me he'll play with him a lot, and I said he can drool in Rock's fur if he gets near him with a bomb.”

                Gamora laughed and kissed him long.

                “What if he talks while we're not there?”

                “In that case we put Rock in a cage for a week because he didn't record it.”

                This time they laughed together.

“Now...” Peter whispered against her lips. “I think we were here celebrating our wedding anniversary,” he said before kissing her.

                While they were united Peter began to dance with her by the bedroom.

                “Darling, I will be loving you till we’re 70… And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23… I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways… Maybe just the touch of a hand… Oh me I fall in love with you every single day…” Peter sang along with the music.

                Gamora laughed and thought that she had never been happier in her life. And at that moment her heart was so filled with the purest happiness that finally her mind could accept that it was true that Thanos was dead and she saved from being torn from Peter and their family for cruel purposes. She danced with him in silence for a little longer before Peter began to sing for her again.

                “Baby now... Take me into your loving arms... Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars… Place your head on my beating heart… I’m thinking out loud… That maybe we found love right where we are,” He sang softly to her.

                Gamora smiled and hugged him harder, closing her eyes to focus on the heart beating against her cheek.

                “No one in the universe is as lucky as I am,” he said as the song ended. “I didn't change that much after all. I keep falling in love again every day, but now it's always the same woman, the most beautiful and sweet there is.”

                Gamora felt a tightness in her chest for not being able to accommodate all the love that she felt at that moment. One Peter's hand held her by the waist, the other cradled her head against his chest while they were still dancing, and she was sure he was smiling and looking at her in a way that would make anyone melt. She didn't know how to answer it, so she simply looked him over with a smile and he laughed along with her before Gamora pulled him into a kiss.

                “Let's get going?” He asked quietly.

                She nodded in silence as her husband led her out and locked the bedroom door. The lighted hallway bothered the two of them slightly after they spending several minutes in a row in the darkness, but then they headed toward the restaurant downstairs.

                “Table for two, please.”

                “Any special celebration?” The old receptionist asked Peter.

                “Wedding anniversary.”

                The man gave them a gentle smile and led them to a table in the outside area of the restaurant, which was as well decorated and illuminated as the interior. Several softly colored flowers decorated the corners of the walls, with lights mixed with them.

                “Wow... Were you waiting for us?” He joked.

                He laughed and replied.

                “Our hotel is much sought after by travelers and tourists who want to rest or celebrate something near this beach. So we always try to keep the environment pleasant.”

                “Wait... Have not we met somewhere before?” Peter asked.

                “I'm old, boy. But I work because I like to work. I've been to many places. This is not impossible.”

                He handed them the menus and left.

                “I'm sure I saw him in Xandar the day we met.”

                Gamora rummaged through her memory as they sat side by side at one of the restaurant's white and round tables, finally remembering that she had seen a very similar gentleman walking down one of the streets she passed as she followed Peter that day.

                “I also vaguely remember. I think I saw him while I followed you.”

                “The universe is small after all.”

                “And it's good that it's like this. I don't know what would become of my life if it were so big that I couldn't find you.”

This time he was speechless. He simply smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace for several seconds. When they left, no words were needed. Gamora returned his smile and they exchanged a kiss, making their requests soon after.

                “The others were going to love it,” Peter said before eating some more of the spaghetti that had the colors of a galaxy.

                It looked like ordinary spaghetti, but the taste was even better.

                “That must be one of the things that brings so many people here. There is no such menu everywhere.”

                “Do they do this on Earth?”

                “Didn’t you say pasta is something common on Earth?”

                “Yes. But I've never seen it that way. If they make cakes that look like a galaxy, maybe they do other things. It's one of the topics I have to investigate best when we visit the Avengers. There was...” Peter always hesitated when he wanted to ask about Gamora's homeworld, but the two of them had been getting better at it over the last few years. “Something special on your planet that you remember?”

                Gamora was silent as she ate, clearly searching for ancient memories, and a smile came to her lips.

                “I remember that my people loved to see the rainbows when they appeared in the sky. Then there was a celebration at the beginning of the rainy season. Each family had to cook some things, all with a specific color of the rainbow. Even when things got difficult and resources a little scarce, we always found a way around the situation.”

                “So you cooked well,” he smiled.

                “Yes. I'm just sorry I didn't have time to learn more. What I remember specifically about my planet is very little. I remember the last color we used at this festival was blue. And how beautiful it was, because it was almost the same blue as the sky,” she smiled, though a small part of her still weeping with pain from the memory.

                “That looks fun. I think we can define this as a new tradition on our birthdays or celebrations in the ship.”

                Gamora laughed, she could already hear Rocket complaining and asking if they had gone mad. Peter laughed together because he knew exactly what she was thinking, and why he could never stop expressing joy when he heard Gamora laugh. They finished the spaghetti and were soon drinking milkshake, also in the colors of a galaxy, and as good as the previous dish. When they had finished they intertwined their hands and stared at the sea of stars above them.

                “Do you want to walk on the beach?”

                “I want to,” she replied.

                Both got up without letting go of their hands and were going to call someone from the restaurant with the bill when the same old man with white hair and glasses appeared.

                “Can you bring us our account?” Peter asked.

                He returned to the restaurant and quickly brought the bill into a datapad. Peter paid for everything and they were about to leave.

                “We like it a lot here,” Gamora said.

                “She's right, everything was wonderful.”

                “We are glad you celebrated well. Walk down the beach if you still have the mood tonight. You know...? When I look at these stars, I know that everything will be fine.”

                They both smiled at him and stared at the stars quickly before they turned to leave, but the older man was gone.

                “How fast he is,” Peter said as they passed the restaurant without seeing him anywhere and headed out of the hotel.

******

                “So you think the frightening legends that tell about dark night creatures on Earth are actually other species that settled and live there secretly?”

                “That's very possible. What you described as Yete. I've heard of a whole species like that, although I don't know the location of their planet, but it must be covered with ice.”

                “Wow... That makes perfect sense. But no one has ever been able to prove the stories. And the few proofs that exist have been seized and hidden by the rulers for many years for what the Avengers have told us.”

                “No offense, Peter, but you have to agree that most humans are still at a somewhat primitive stage of evolution compared to other species. Not surprisingly, those who were accidentally sighted were quick enough to leave no concrete evidence.”

“How did I not think of it when Yondu took me?”

                “Because you were more worried about not turning dinner.”

                The two ended up falling into another laugh as they walked hand in hand and barefoot on the sandy beach while the gentle waves of the sea came and went near their feet. Peter stopped her from walking and she turn to him. The boots they held fell to the floor and joined his two hands, looking deeply.

                “Do you know what that night reminds me?”

                Gamora tilted her head a little, questioning him about the memory. Peter released her hand quickly to get the zune in one of the pockets and gave one of the earphones to her, turning the device on and holding her hand again. She didn't stop him from dancing slowly with her when the first notes of _Fooled around and fell in Love_ began. Her brown eyes filled with tears. How she wanted to have danced with him that day! It was one of the only things she could think of when Thanos took her from him years ago.

“Today you won't put any knife in my neck. And you won't even care if I use mine, what did you call it? Pelvic sorcery.”

                Gamora laughed like a few times in her life with those words.

                “Definitely must have something weird about that milkshake because I never thought I'd see you laughing at it, even if I was going to live to see it.”

                She laughed again, releasing her hands to hug him. Peter wrapped her with all the affection of the world and leaned his head on hers.

                “Just dance with me.”

                The smile of the Star Lord increased, and he wouldn't change that moment nor by the light of all the stars of the galaxy. They danced for four songs in a row until they decided to return to the hotel. They were completely alone, except for the hotel a few feet away. There was no moon on that night, but the stars shone so brightly that they almost reflected in the sea, whose waves danced quietly, producing a very pleasant sound, as if the sea sang to them.

                “Why did you come back to Fooled around and fell in love?”

                “Because this is our perfect time. And my life, my love and my lady, will always be you.”

                Gamora didn't think to answer him, simply wrapped him around his neck and pressed her lips to his, as she wished she had done in Nowhere that day. Peter pulled her by the waist and a protective hand rested on her back, indicating that he was thinking the same memory as she.

******

                It was the third day of travel, they would return home the next day. They had talked to the other Guardians the day before, everything was in order and Kevin was fine, although it took him longer to fall asleep. Gamora smiled as her husband hugged her from behind, kissed her hair, and stroked her arm lightly. Her eyes stared at the beautiful flowers of the field colored in a vase on the table in the bedroom Peter had given her earlier.

                “In the end, you fell,” Peter said quietly, pulling her to his chest.

                Gamora laughed and turned to him to kiss him. They were protected by the covers since their clothes were tossed around the bedroom.

                “I love you more than anything.”

                “I love you too,” Peter replied kissing his forehead.

******

                “I am Groot!” The teenager exclaimed running to embrace Gamora as they entered the ship.

                “I missed you, too,” she smiled.

                “Welcome back!” Mantis told them.

                “I thought you were moving to that beach,” Rocket grumbled, his way of saying welcome.

                “Where are Kevin and Drax?” Peter asked.

                “Getting ready to welcome you in the best possible way,” the Destroyer appeared with Kevin.

                The baby's ginger hair was still damp and well-combed, he should have just showered. Kevin wore a white and navy blue jumpsuit that he had won from Nova Prime. The baby made a little cry of joy at seeing his parents and held out his little hands to them.

                “Ma...” Kevin spoke as Gamora caught him and they kissed his son's face.

                “Thank you, Drax. Thank you all.”

                The warrior smiled and nodded, being copied by the others.

                “Ma...”

                “What do you mean, little one?” Peter asked his son.

                “He wants to talk,” Gamora murmured, looking questioningly at Rocket.

                “We recorded a lot of things during these three days, but no clear word.”

                “Mama!”

                Everyone's attention turned to Kevin as he spoke. Peter and Gamora's eyes flashed and it seemed Kevin had stolen them the ability to speak. It was the most magical thing they had ever seen.

                “Say it again, dear,” she said.

                “Rocket...” Peter asked quietly, being pleased to see that the raccoon was already recording.

                Kevin was silent for a moment, apparently not understanding what "say again" meant.

                “Mama!” He spoke again with a smile, though not all his teeth had been born so far.

                “You betrayer,” Peter said, laughing and taking the son from Gamora's arms to lift him above his head, which always made Kevin die laughing.

                “Finally, brat. Do you have any idea how many hours a day I had to walk behind you with this thing?” Rocket asked, but the boy only laughed at him along with the other Guardians who also celebrated.

                “Let's celebrate it,” Drax said, going into the kitchen.

                “I am Groot!!”

                “I'm in,” Rock and Groot followed him.

                “Wait a second! What do we agree about alcohol?” Peter asked, but they were already gone in the direction of the kitchen.

                “I'll try to keep them under control,” Mantis said, also leaving.

                They would be apprehensive if she said that when they met, but now they knew Mantis didn't like alcohol and at worst she could just put everyone to sleep and end the drinking session. Leaving the others aside, Peter looked at his wife and his son in his arms. The boy didn't take the smile off his face for finally seeing both of them.

                “You deserved it.”

                Peter could talk much more, but he knew Gamora understood what he meant. Peter's love for her was so great that at times she thought it would be easier to understand the dimension of the universe than to sketch what he felt for her. She just returned his smile.

                “I've never been so happy in my life,” he told Gamora.

                “And we’ll be even more, my two Star Lords.”

                He smiled and they exchanged a kiss before following behind the others as they played Kevin.


End file.
